Oliver Everdeen
" .. If we are in danger,'' O''liver the ninja, attack again! .. "'' '' — ❀ Oliver Everdeen. '' 'Oliver Everdeen', better known just as Oliver (born October 5, 2000),He is an 18-year-old aspiring photographer and senior at Heaven Academy. He left his mother and father in Estonia for the seaside town of CountField, California, where he grew up. Canonic, Oliver has a form of Autism Spectrum Disorder formerly known as Asperger's Syndrome'' Returning to his hometown after 10 years, Oliver reunites with his old childhood friends, Especially Charlie Collins, where he shares a platonic friendship, the thrilling journey focused on both of them is what drives the story from its inception to its conclusion, together with the group of old friends beginning to search for clues about the truth behind the mysterious one. Countfield's obscure accidents and dark events. Oliver begins to have disturbing premonitions about the future and should take responsibility for preventing his city from having a destructive destination event. While struggling to understand the implications of its power, He must quickly learn what consequences will come by interfering with time and space to reunite his old friends apart. ❀'' Personality ' Oliver, a shy boy, very introvert and slightly self-conscious, particularly in relation to his photographs, and drawings. according to himself, he would rather just watch the world around him than actually participate in it. he makes a genuine effort to show kindness to everyone. He has a clear deductive thought, smart and sneaky but practical, sensible, and mature for his age, especially compared to his best friend, charlie. he is also brave, standing in the way of danger to protect those he cares about. ''''Oliver is well known throughout countfield as a sweet and exemplary boy who always wore a warrior with charlie.' As Charlie says, Oliver was the only one who didn't change anything about acts and personality after 10 years. Always keeping the gentle and mature side for his age. He has a lot of affection and interest in photography and has some music lessons, always taking pictures around him, as he considers a way to be part of the world in a safe view. It has a special affinity for older analog cameras and instant camera selfies, also plays the piano and some guitar. He seems to like old books and drawings, just like his friend Darla We. He has always dreamed of traveling and exploring the huge world, as well as "adventures" together with his childhood friends, Especially Charlie. He becomes more confident and decisive over the course of his adventure things he can't (Charlie calls him a coward), probably due to Charlie's influence combined with his time-altering powers. Oliver feels deeply responsible for his actions and does not take his rewinding power lightly, and he still does not realize the full consequences of his power. At times in history, Oliver seems deeply troubled by the consequences of his decisions and the responsibility he has to bear, as represented by his various nightmares. After realizing that perhaps the world is about to end totally unknown natural disasters, and he sets a new goal with Charlie and his friends, he is trying to save the city. When back in countfield, everything is '' out of order '', his childhood friends, alicia and edd are separated due to fights and traumatizing events long after oliver left, and charlie who is farther from them, who once formed a '' Ninja Club! '' group once in a while they played together. Oliver refers to being '' clumsy and different,has a kind of inability to verbally identify and describe emotions and feelings in himself. '' and the transition from child / adolescent not wanting to change into adulthood. He is shown and described as extremely introvert and intelligent, preferring to stay in his room, likes to isolate himself with music and passing time, and often has problems during social interactions with people, even with the encouragement of his favorite teacher, Griffin. He also seems distant from his colleagues and apparently fluctuates between being quiet or chattering too much. He is in the "Individualized Education Program" because of anxiety crises and autistic spectrum. As a child, the one who most helped overcome challenges and fears was charlie, apparently one of the only people he trusts. In his dorm room, he has his room fully organized and makes origami of birds, where he keeps close to the computer. '' ❀ '''Appearance' Oliver is a hipster type par excellence, preferring a discreet and natural style that doesn't get enough attention, part of his main look is still developing, as many times he changes his clothes. He has bluish black hair, sea-blue eyes and freckles on his face that walk up to his shoulders. He has no tattoos or piercings. ❀ Autobiography My name is Oliver Everdeen, and since I am young I am passionate about music art and especially photography, I have never been good at socializing with people, and I decide to put my words and feelings into music and photos, it's a safe way to distance from the world and everyone. I like to draw and write things in a timely manner, my grandfather gave this sketchbook and I feel like I will spend a lot of time here drawing random things and confused feelings! ' Yikes! ' New adventures! I originally left behind Charlie, my "best friend forever" and a few friends (at least until I left town without talking to them once in ten years) and it's so weird to be back here without seeing them yet. So, I'm eighteen now, an official adult! This is so weird, Do adults turn into big feet? So many questions! At least I'm trying to socialize outside my cocoon. I must not wait for my life to change completely after a few weeks! ❀ Background Oliver grew up in Countfield, where he and Charlie were close childhood friends, who always stayed together and used to play warriors and fantasies at home or in the woods, dreaming about the future and the adventures they would experience together. Charlie helped overcome social fears and teach Oliver new things, and that made oliver only trust him when they were kids, the two would come together at once while other kids, Alicia and Edd. The four always caused disasters in the city, and any way, everyone loved the ninja club! In 2008, when Oliver was 8 years old, he was with Charlie at his house playing as usual and his parents arrived to report that they got a job and that his grandfather needed support, soon after that, Oliver moved to Estonia with his parents, since your lineage and family are from there, leaving behind your best friends and your old life. The two lost touch, especially after Charlie's mother, Ariel Collins, became ill and charlie's father left charlie, Oliver didn't respond to charlie's messages and no one from Countfield, ten years later, Oliver gets a Heaven Academy Letter - A school of arts, photography, music and science, asking Oliver to study there. He returns to Countfield where he grew up, mainly due to his admiration and respect for the work of his famous new teacher, Griffin, but also wonders if he wants to come back all the time, just to see if he and Charlie, Alicia and edd are still friends. . Although Oliver enjoyed his years in Estonia, saying it was cool and perfect for photography and art, he also felt "kind of lonely" there. '' ''Of course, his parents worry about him a lot, because of the separate birthday texts and his mother's encouraging texts at various times, and saying if he was all right and needed help, sending poetic and sweet letters and things that Oliver likes. almost weekly. Your father always says Estonia has open arms for Oliver to come back. It is clear that the Everdeens are a wealthy family. He speaks fondly of his father and mother, reminding them that they will ski and skate together. Oliver says he also broke his arm when he was playing, and his parents had to take him to the hospital immediately. Oliver plays the piano perfectly as we see it in the first minutes of the story. He always plays the piano keys with his left hand. ❀ Powers